New Earth
by un-creative
Summary: With earth in shambles, the corperations turn to mars. Please read and review
1. Welcome to Mars

Logan Mcloud stepped out onto a small balcony overlooking the launch bay and looked around. Crowded as ever I see. He shook his head and grabbed hold of the towline started the slow decent into the AC pits. Logan usually enjoyed the freedom of weightlessness, but it did cause a hassle when trying to get around. While the line slowly pulled him onward, Logan went thru a mental checklist: ok, this mission is pitting me against two other ravens, therefore I'm going to have to make sure my AC is in perfect shape. I can't afford to fail this mission; I have to pay off my dept from the trip to mars. The towline stopped at the engineer's office. Logan let go and let the momentum of the ride propel him right to the door. As he moved inside the friendly engineer greeted him.  
  
" Why hello there, you must be another one of them Ravens. I'll need to see your AC registration and launch clearance before I can show you to your drop ship" Logan fumbled around in his harness for a minute and pulled out a blue disk. He handed it to the engineer and watched as the old man popped it into his computer. "Lets see, Earth Raven Logan Mcloud, Pin number Ma422c3, Mars transfer. Hmm, ok, looks good. AC registration number 203cR26, name: Starwind. Ok, you're good to go, your pod should be dropping in about twenty minutes. Good luck" Logan retrieved his registration disk and gave a quick nod as he turned to leave, very eager to begin his first mission as a Raven of mars.  
  
* * *  
  
At this point a little back-story would probably be helpful. When the production of mechanized combat units known as Armored Cores (ACs) became cost effective, the largest corporations of earth started a violent power struggle for control of this new market. Seeing the great opportunity that this power struggle created, several mercenaries founded an organization of AC pilots to fight in this conflict. The group soon took to calling themselves Ravens. War raged on between the corporations for many years and the Ravens prospered, but the ceaseless battle soon took its toll on the planet. With the planet spent and recourses dwindling, the world's largest corporation (Zio Matrix) looked towards Mars for a new chance. After extensive teraforming, a majority of earth's corporations moved a large portion of their production to mars. And with them went 40% of earth's population and most of earth's Ravens.  
  
* * *  
  
Logan strapped himself into the cockpit of his AC and activated the primary systems. "Give me a break," he mumbled as he saw the Emeraude logo scroll across his monitor. " I really need to get a new manager." Emeraude and he had supplied almost all of Logan's missions on earth and he knew for a fact that Zio Matrix paid much better. He made a mental note to fire his manger after this mission. "I just talked to her about this yesterday when we left the Blue Haven asteroid" His monitor flickered as a new window opened up up next to his mission briefing. "I heard that," "Nell, what do you know? Haha, I was just kidding." "Whatever, just remember who got you this ride to mars. Now, lets get started, shall we?" Nell Autler's image pointed to his briefings. "Emeraude is hiring us to defend their base near the Falna Crater. They will be providing you with an MT support team and air support. The enemies are two." Logan cut her off. "Top class Ravens supported by the LCC, the mars government. I already went over the briefing. Can we just get on with it already?" "Fine, I'll be monitoring radar for you, good luck." Logan felt the pod shift as it dropped off the launch rod. He activated his extensions and keyed in the targeting systems as he checked on the pods decent and noticed it he was about enter the atmosphere. He braced himself just as the pod started to shake violently from entry. As he neared the surface he activated the pods release program and switched his monitors to external cameras. He watched as the pod started to detach and fall away from his AC and activated his boosters to soften the landing. The Emeraude base was in clear view by now and he could see the assembled defenses. "Two Mts and a squad of fighters, that's all they have?" And you. He ignored his inner voice as his AC touched down. Taking hold of the controls he quickly scanned the area. "Nothing but dessert, wonderful location" Logan muttered. "AC Golden Dawn and New Age approaching." Nell's voice crackled out of the speaker. Logan could already make out the bright trails of their over boost engines against the mass expanse of brown that was the Martian dessert. "So much for top class Ravens, they are practically asking to be hit." Logan scoffed "Either these guys have a mass amount of firepower or they are just plain stupid" And, much to Logan dislike, it was the first choice. Missiles erupted from the approaching ACs in a deadly blossom that obliterated Emeraude's Mts and half or their fighter squad. Logan barley got his shield up in time to block the deadly hail. In the time this transpired the enemy had managed to halve the distance between themselves and Logan, putting them one step closer to finishing their job, but also putting them in range of Logan's twin gatling guns. Logan wasted no time and immediately sent a deadly rain of bullets at the approaching enemy, completely disintegrating Golden Dawn. The remaining enemy quickly returned fire with its heavy machine gun. Logan dodged to the side and boosted forward to deliver a blow with his energy blade, tearing thru New Age like a hot knife thru butter. Nell's voice broke him out of his battle rage. "Nice job, welcome to mars" 


	2. Jane

[pic]  
  
I'm stuck, thought Logan, no doubt about it. He took a deep breath and looked at his surroundings. He was in a simple supply closet, nothing special. It held a few brooms, some cleaning supplies, a few old guard uniforms, and some gear packs. He had already checked the packs. They held nothing useful: a few flares, a rain poncho, and some access cards. The cards would have been a plus if his employer hadn't already given him a universal key card. The packs also held some ammo, six 9mm clips, but no guns to use them with. Not that he would have taken it anyway. His mission was to infiltrate base and retrieve Emeraudes stolen software without any casualties. Not exactly his style but the pay was good so he took the job. All he carried with him was a few flash grenades, some knock out gas, and a taser. He leaned over to the door and put his ear against it. "Those stupid guards are still talking!?", he whispered to himself, "shouldn't they be on their rounds by now?" He settled back into his seat among the old uniforms and continued to wait.  
  
Hawk sat in a state of near unconsciousness as he listened to the Zio Matrix executives bicker and argue about what to do with the new software. That's just like them, he thought, give me a huge bonus to go get them something and they don't even have a clue what to do with it. He groaned and stood up. Luckily for him it was time to do the rounds. "I'm going out on patrol. I'll be back in a while." The officials barley even noticed his exit. Once out in the hall he shook his head and took out his laptop to check the security cameras. "All clear, all clear, all.hello! What's this?" He questioned, his routine broken by the two lazy guards talking to each other in the storage district of the facility. "Well, at least I know where I need to start." He grumbled and set off toward the storehouses.  
  
Logan pulled off his gas mask and looked down at the two fallen guards. "Was that really necessary?" Logan jumped at the sound of Nell's voice. She had been silent so long he had forgotten that she was still linked to his headset while he was out of his AC. "You know how inpatient I get when I have to wait" he responded. "Well, you know how easy I drop Ravens who don't have the money to pay me." Logan grimaced. Things had been tough since he transferred to Mars. If he didn't complete this mission successfully than he wouldn't even have the money for a low class manager like Nell to get him missions. He shook away the thought and refocused on the task at hand. "Alright, can you get me directions to the next possible storage place for the software. This place was a bust. Just a bunch of junk." "Already on it." Nell responded in a crisp, business like voice. " Go down the hall and to your left, you should see a door at the end of the hall. Go thru it and then." A stream of gunfire that hit Logan's headset and disconnected Nell cut her off. Instinctively he reached to his side for his own weapon but came up with nothing. Cursing, he turned and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
Hawk was very surprised to walk up on the enemy like that. Luckily the man had been preoccupied with some communication and hadn't seen him approach from behind. Hawk slowly drew his side arm, silently hoping it was one of those money grubbing Ravens. He aimed for the man's head and pulled the trigger just as the man turned around. Bam bam bam! Three shots thudded into the heavy headset the man was communicating with. He silently cursed his bad luck and took aim again, but the enemy had already disappeared around the corner. He didn't bother to follow; he already knew where the man was headed. He turned and started jogging back to the conference room.  
  
Logan burst into the conference room, silently praying it would not be occupied but of course, having no such luck. The people in the room quickly fell silent on his entry, but he knew it wouldn't last long. They would soon all be calling for security. He had no interest in that though. This particular room was the only one overlooking the garage he had hid his AC in. He ran to the window. It only looked like a two story drop to the roof. He could make it, and the man that had just came into the room made him jump all the faster. But before he jumped he noticed the hard drive lying on the table. With blind hope he grabbed it and jumped, just in time to avoid a volley of fire from his pursuer.  
  
Hawk ran to the window just in time to see his enemy pocket the software and disappear into the garage. He was not worried though; he could not escape. They hadn't kept anything in that garage for months. Which surprised him all the more when he saw the Raven's AC rip thru the top of the building. He immediately radioed the MT guards with orders to converge on the enemy's location. He would not escape.  
  
Logan was greeted in his cockpit by two messages: one noting that Nell had quit and another noting that Emeraude had retracted their offer. He sighed and put the software in his AC's drive for safekeeping. If he couldn't give it back to Emeraude he could at least sell it. The only problem was how to get past the MT guards without Nell to give him their positions. "Coordinates are 72390 by 82265." Logan was startled by the voice that crackled over the COM speakers. "Nell?" He asked. "No, I'm Emeraude's AI support unit code name "Jane"," Logan shook his head. So this was what Zio Matrix stole. Not bad. Looks like he may just came out of this ok after all. 


	3. Rise to power

Adrenaline pumped thru Logan's veins as he quickly checked his ammo. Four multi-warhead missiles and 3 armor piercing shells, as he went thru his rushed review he could hear the hissing charge of an over-boost coming from the northwest corner of the Marakumo dome. He quickly armed the warheads and moved his AC out of its crouch behind the central tower. By this time the enemy was halfway across the battlefield, and gained speed with ever second. Its strong over-boost billowed like a peacock's tail from behind it, casting an eerie glow on the monstrous assault rifles that amounted to the whole of the deadly AC's arm units. Logan took aim and cocked his rifle. The weapon was heavy and carried little ammo, but for what it lacked in other categories it made up in aim. This particular model could hit a bird on a net line from several miles away. It was a very expensive weapon but proved worth the cost as Logan took out the enemy's leg joints. They quickly buckled under the heavy torso, the immense force of its own over-boost driving it into the ground. Logan then unleashed his remaining missiles on his immobile enemy. "Nice shot rookie," Warehound's voice crackled over his headset. "Maybe you'll amount to something after all"  
  
Hawk looked at the rating boards in disgust. He couldn't believe that that raven had beaten the legendary Warehound. He shook his head, I'll have my day Raven, and it will be soon. He ran his hands thru his fiery red hair and sighed. I'll deal with you and return with the program, Zio matrix will be sure to hire me back then. He left the money for his meal and stood up to leave, only to be stopped by a strange woman in a long trench coat. "Hawk Harrier I presume?" Hawk studied the mysterious woman's face. Her golden blond hair fell neatly to her shoulders, almost like it was framing her well-tanned face, inset with sparkling green eyes. "And who would be asking?" he sensed no hostility from this woman, but that was no excuse to be careless. "Somora Curel," she answered with a small smile. "I have an offer that I think you will be very interested in" "And just what offer might this be?" Hawk was quickly becoming uncomfortable. He couldn't see a threat in this woman, but she seemed to be constantly smiling at a joke no one could get but her. It was rather unnerving. "I can't tell you here, but just let me give you this," she handed him a data disk and a small key card. "The disk contains all the info you'll need. If you wish to accept, then come to the Red Dragon club on Sunday, 8:00pm. Until then." And with that she turned and briskly walked out the door. Hawk rushed to catch up with her. He finally caught her under the flickering sign above the Raven's nest entrance. "Wait! How do I know I can trust you?" "You don't," and with that she left him standing in the road.  
  
Logan yawned and rubbed his eyes. He had been up all night uninstalling that bulky rifle and replacing his machine gun. "Well Jane, any info on my fight Monday?" "Most of the info has been barred from access after that hacker swiped most of the registration and schedule info last Thursday." Jane replied as the feminine face she often took floated into view above the mini consol in the hydraulic lift. "Jane, when has locks and passwords stopped you before?" "But I've also never hacked into the battle commission network before. It could get you dismissed from the arena, not to mention the Raven organization in general." "Its ok, its not like they can catch you. Besides, the battle commission doesn't really have anything to do with Ravens. We're just the only ones who compete. And if it hadn't been for those hackers the other week than I would be able to get this info legally." "Fine, but the programmers at the Battle commission are no pushovers, it will take me a while." "Ok, just page me when you're done, I'm going to finish up here and then go home." And with that Logan switched off the consol and returned to his monotonous work.  
  
Hawk sat at the Red Dragon's bar sipping his third drink. He had arrived 20 minutes early to look professional, but the meeting time had long past and the mysterious Samora had not show up yet. Oh well, at least I had an excuse for a night out. Hawk scanned the casino/club. If you can call it a night out. It was still early for club goers, and the gamblers had long since lost their paychecks and filtered out. Hawk finished his drink and stood to leave, only to be stopped in his tracks once again by the mysterious Samora. "Leaving so soon?" "Arriving so late?" "Sorry, some last minute business came up, unavoidable." "Sure, whatever." Hawk sat back down and ordered them both a drink. Samora sat down beside him. "Since you're here I assume you are accepting the job?" she took the offered drink and took a sip. "I find the offer interesting, but I would like to know one thing before I agree to anything, what grudge do you hold against Logan Mcloud?" Samora simply sipped her drink thoughtfully and leaned back in her chair. "I hold no grudge, I simply find his rise to power troubling and wish to stop it." It was Hawks turn to sip his drink thoughtfully. "I'll take the job, but on the condition that he be left to me when the time for his defeat comes." "Agreed, we'll meet at the old dome of Marakumo at 10:30 AM tomorrow. Until then." And as silently as she arrived, she left.  
  
Logan sat in the cockpit of his AC and ran a last minute diagnostics test, silently cursing that they allowed no battle support in the arena. His opponent was a pilot that used his AC as a giant billboard for corporations. Despite this, he was a decent fighter, but nothing compared to Warehound. "Battle commencing, holding bay doors released." The computerized voice announced. Logan shut off the scan and charged his over- boost. His AC came barreling out of the holding bay so fast he almost ran into the heap of steaming scrap metal that had once been the AC Billboard. "What in the?" he was cut off by the hiss of boosters descending from over- head. "So, Raven, we meet again." "Hawk.." Logan grimaced as Hawks silvery AC settled down before him. "I'm here to take back what you stole from me." "Jane?" "No, my dignity!!!" Hawk was now screaming over the COM link. "After I was fired by Zio Matrix, I was forced to become a Raven to get by. A mercenary without loyalties!!" "Please, spare me the dramatics." A calm, female voice now floated out of Logan's speakers. "I brought you here to stop his climb thru the ranks, now please, do your job, or must I do everything myself?" A shot rang out from the southern corner of the dome and Logan's AC was struck with a heavy round. He quickly fired up his boosters and tried to position himself on the top of the central tower, but with no cooperation from Hawk. Hawks AC fired a stream of rockets that tore at his armor. But Logan would not give up so easily. He spun his AC and locked in to Hawk, riddling his AC with shots from his extended ammo machine gun. What Hawk's AC had in speed it lacked in defense, and it quickly fell to Logan's fire. "That's some dignity for yah. Now, the other one should be." Another heavy round smacked into his AC as he desperately searched for the sniper. "Third building on the right." Jane's voice startled him. "Don't worry, I reestablished contact when I found out your match had been tampered with. "Thanks, remind me to buy you the computer equivalent of a nice dinner when I'm done." Logan said as he homed in on the sniper and unleashed a volley of missiles. "Sorry kid, maybe another time," said the woman as she released counter missiles and fled the battlefield. "But next time I'll make sure to defeat you." 


End file.
